A Valentine Treat
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Kohona and Naruto has something special planned for Hinata. That is after they have some fun! Warning, Lemon. NaruxHina


Naruto

A Valentine Treat

It was Valentine's Day in Kohona and the whole town was painted red, pink, and white. Hearts, lace and cupids were everywhere in town. Naruto stood in front of a jewlary shop in the buissiest part of Kohona. He eyed a gold band with two hearts carved into the top. He then took a deep breath and entered the shop.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter. "Yes, I'd like to buy that ring in the window." said Naruto in a strong voice, almost like he was soo sure of himself.

"This ring?" asked the lady as she pulled the display from the window.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he eyed the brillant ring.

"You must be shopping for someone very important." said the lady as she smiled upon Naruto. His blue eyes seemed to be in a world of thier own. He was soo deeply in love and the clerk could see this.

"Yeah, I am. She's stolen my heart, and I want to show her how special she is to me. I don't really know what I'd do if she ever left me. I've had soo many horrible things happen to me in my life, but every time I see her, it's like they all just melt away." said Naruto with loving eyes.

"I see. Well, since you seem like you're head over heels for this girl, this is on the house." said the lady as she started to wrap the ring box.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, you can't put a price on true love." said the lady.

"Thanks a million, oh and could you engrave this on the ring, inside the hearts?" asked Naruto as he slipped the lady a piece of paper.

"Sure, i'll have it ready for you in about 5 minutes." said the woman as she took the ring and paper into the back room.

Meanwhile, in an apartmen across town, Hinata Hyuga stood in the bathroom with her hair wet from a shower.

"I hope he likes this." said Hinata as she pulled a short violet silk gown from a bag. She slipped it on and stood in front of the full lengh mirror. Her well endowed chest was the most prominate feature.

The gown hugged every curve she had and showed off her legs in a very sexy mannor.

She had the body that most women would kill for. Curved in the right places, small waist and nicely sculped hips. With just a move of her hand, she used her water jutzu to extract the axcess water from her dark hair and combed it until it was shiny and straight.

Just a moment later, she heard the door to the apartment open. "Hinata?" called a voice. She recognized it and opened the bathroom door to see Naruto standing in the living room.

"Wow." said Naruto as his jaw dropped to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Do you like it?" asked Hinata in a faint blush.

"The gown, yes, but I like what's underneath it better." said Naruto as he unzipped his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"You always know just what to say don't you?" asked Hinata with a small smirk.

"Kinda." said Naruto as he took her in his arms. He gently put his lips to hers and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

He flicked his tonuge asking timidly for entry. Hinata complied and opened her mouth.

Thier tonuge's battled for dominance, but Naruto finally let Hinata win. She pulled on his black t-shirt and managed to get it off revealing a tight and toned tan abdomen.

Naruto gently cupped her breast and squeezed gently feeling her peaks get slightly hard. Hinata let out a small sound of pleasure that strongly arroused him.

He picked her up and with thier mouths still meshed together, walked into the bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind him. He layed her on the bed and slipped the gown over her head.

His thumbs caressed every inch of her bare chest. She moaned into his mouth with pleasure. Hinata slowly slid his pants down his legs to reveal his dark green boxers. She could feel his member getting almost rock hard.

Naruto removed Hinata's underwear to find them soaked. "Well, I guess thier was no use for foreplay this time." he laughed. Hinata giggled to as she gently cupped his groin. He let out a sharp hiss when she did this.

"And you're the one to talk?" asked Hinata as she felt Naruto's member become painfully hard. With his boxer's removed, Naruto possisioned himself at her entrance and thrust in.

She let out a cry of pleasure and this only caused him to speed up and thrust harder. With every move he made, it caused her to come closer and closer to her climax. With one last thrust, they both came together with thier juices mixing together and dripping onto the sheets.

Both lied side by side on the bed breathing heavily. "I love you." said Naruto to his girlfriend.

"I love you to." said Hinata wrapped in his arms.

"If you do, then will you except this?" asked Naruto pulling out a red velvet box from his pants pocket. He got up off the bed and revealed the ring to her. The same gold ring with two hearts carved in the top. He had the jewler engrave his and Hinata's name into the hearts.

"Will you marry me?" asked Naruto with worried eyes. Hinata's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest, but managed to say yes before she fell into his arms again.

"What about your father? What will he think of this?" asked Naruto as he looked worriedly into Hinata's pale lavender eyes.

"It dosen't matter. He can't controll who I love, and that, Naruto Uzumaki, is you." said Hinata with a slight blush upon her face.

"Thier's the blush that I fell in love with." said Naruto as he began to kiss her again.

"I guess we should be making plans for the wedding." said Naruto as he sat up in the bed.

"I can get Terra and Neji to help me." said Hinata.

"You mean my future cousins in law?" asked Naruto in a half laugh. "If you wanna put it that way." said Hinata as she giggled at his remark.

"Terra's always been like a sister to me, she's caring in the ways that Neji isn't. I've always needed an older sibling to look up to and now I have her. Neji means well, and I think of him as my brother, but at times he can get a little too overprotective."

"I know what you mean, baby. After I met Sasuke I felt like we made a brotherly connection and now we referr to eachother as brothers." said Naruto as cerulean eyes met lavender.

"Wow, I guess we're the 3rd couple to get married out of the hidden leaf 12." said Naruto laughing.

"Actually, we're more like the Hidden Leaf 14, now that Terra came back and Temari practically lives here." giggled Hinata.

"You're right. Terra's been back a few years and Temari and Shikamaru just got engaged a few days ago. I wonder if we can beat them to the alter?" wondered Naruto.

"You always have to make everything into a competition, don't you?" asked Hinata, half mocking him.

"Yes, it's my nature. But just know that I love you with all my heart, and don't ever forget that." said Naruto taking her face in his rough hand and gently kissed her lips.  
Hers were soft and supple, while his was dry and somewhat hard. Hinata made a mental note to get him some Chapstick, the next time she went shopping.

"You know, it's always been a childhood dream of mine to get married or engaged on Valentine's Day." said Hinata with a slight blush.

"Really? I had no idea." said the blonde.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Thanks for reading! Look out for more fanfics from me in the very near future. I go on spring break next week so i'll have more time to write. I actually wrote this around Valentines Day, but am just now publishing it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
